


"It's not so bad with you here, light of my life."

by JadeNightTheWriter



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Missing Scene, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeNightTheWriter/pseuds/JadeNightTheWriter
Summary: Pure fluff, because I can.Aka, Willow calms Sundew down after a fight with her mother.
Relationships: Sundew/Willow (Wings of Fire)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	"It's not so bad with you here, light of my life."

**Author's Note:**

> HOW COME there are only THREE fics with these ABSOLUTELY PRECIOUS DRAGONS???? I have like four other works I should be writing right now but I absolutely must do something to increase the number of Sunlow fics.

"AAAAARGHH," Sundew yelled. "She is SO FRUSTRATING!"

Willow hid a smile. "What happened this time?"

"She told me I couldn't go with her! EXCUSE ME, who has the strongest leafspeak ever? NOT you, MOM."

"Maybe she's worried about you," Willow suggested. "She doesn't want you to go on dangerous missions."

Sundew scoffed loudly. "No way."

Willow sighed, wrapping her wings around her. "Sundew, love, why are you so angry?"

"It's just so _frustrating_ ," Sundew growled. "I'm apparently _destined_ to destroy our enemies, so WHY can't I even go to chart part of the jungle?"

"Shh," Willow said softly. "It's alright. It'll be alright Sundew."

Sundew hissed something under her breath, something about 'venomous centipedes in her nest' but folded into the hug, wrapping her own wings around Willow.

"It's alright," Willow repeated soothingly.

"But it's _not_ alright," Sundew said. "The HiveWings are alive and laughing that they've wiped us out, while we're stuck here in this _stupid jungle_ surrounded by carnivorous plants. It's not alright, Willow, don't you see?"

"It's not so bad with you here, light of my life," Willow teased, half-joking, half-serious.

"Ugh, no." Sundew muttered. But she didn't argue. Instead, she twined her tail with Willows, breathing in her scent and letting herself feel happy, just for a moment.

Just for a moment. Right here, with Willow, her forever dragon.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome and loved :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
